


Red Bands of the Heart

by TheHolyGrail



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyGrail/pseuds/TheHolyGrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story pairs Leo Roth (played by Charlie Rowe) and Jordi Palacios (played by Nolan Sotillo) in a hospital romance that also has explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

Leo first met Jordi knowing that his fellow hospital mate would be losing his leg. It felt good to have someone with which he could relate. Ever since then his emotions have fluctuated. The minute that he found out that Jordi wouldn't need to have his leg taken off Leo began to feel jealous. It wasn't fair. In the end though it was something that faded in time and Leo began to accept it. Once he was over it, he spent the entire night talking with Jordi.

It wasn't easy to make new friends in the regular world but in the hospital it is almost as though there was a closer bond...that is, until the complex situation with Emma started. Leo broke up with her but it still hurt him that Emma and Jordi were becoming closer. What they didn't know is that Leo had feelings for both of them.

Welcome to the Red Band Society. Leo liked to think of it as teenage torture. He barely had any time to ever satisfy himself sexually with all of the nurses around and barely any privacy.

When smoking up with Dash he had always gotten hard but Dash didn't seem to mind much. Nothing had ever happened between them but it wasn't as though he hadn't thought about it once or twice. Dash was usually too busy trying to get sponge baths from the younger female nurses.

Loving Emma was something so hard to do because she created so much distance between her mind and her feelings. Jordi, on the other hand, was passionate and wasn't afraid to even cry in from of him. When they hugged he felt something special and nothing could replace the way that the bond had formed, even Emma.

It all started when he was first admitted to Ocean Park Hospital and had a crush on Kenji Gomez-Rejon, the "joyful" nurse who worked on his unit. There was something that changed inside him being cared for by such a nice guy. Though his crush had faded, he still had feelings for Jordi and Dash.

It always bothered Leo that people assumed he was "confused." There wasn't anything confusing about his sexual awakening. It was quite clear to him exactly how he felt. The only question came in how he would be able to express these feelings without ruining his good friendships with Jordi and Dash.

"I really like when you play guitar Jordi," Leo struggled to say without blushing.

Jordi didn't say anything back but instead just smiled. He played a little bit louder and sat closer to Leo.

This wasn't the first time that Leo was shy around him. Jordi may have been a new friend but could easily tell that Leo was a sweet boy who just needed to be loved. They had gotten close and Jordi knew that Leo was always flirting with him. It was cute and it always made him feel better.

Jordi always would lay in bed at night not knowing how long he had left. Tomorrow would be the day that he would return Leo's charm. Once they were alone Jordi knew he would go for it...and allow them to share their first kiss.


	2. Day Two

Jordi walked the halls nervously. He stopped by Charlie's room just to see how he was doing. Charlie always looked peaceful in his coma and for Jordi he was jealous of the peaceful calm that Charlie had -- not like the mix of emotions that came with cancer.

Building his courage he made his way to their room and knocked lightly on the doorway. Despite the fact that they were roommates he still wanted to respect Leo's privacy. Leo looked up and smiled at Jordi.

"Hey, come on in," he said.

Jordi was still a little shy around Leo but that didn't matter much since he was quickly warming up to him. He sat down directly next to him and touched him on the shoulder.

"You know you're one of the best people to know in here," Jordi said.

Leo blushed at the physical contact and the compliment.

"Thanks you too," Leo replied.

Jordi bit his lip nervously and wasn't sure how to proceed.

"I hope you don't...think that I um...you know, with Emma...that I..." Jordi began.

Leo sat quietly while Jordi tripped over his words.

"I just didn't want to hurt you at all, okay?" Jordi finished.

Leo looked him in the eyes and knew that he was sincere. It wasn't the time or place to continue being mad at him for something he couldn't control. Leo knew all too intimately what it was like to hide sexual feelings and especially in such an isolated environment like the hospital. Before he could finish his thought he saw Jordi had moved closer and their thighs were touching.

Jordi took his hand and put it on Leo's cheek moving in to touch his lips against his friend's. Leo's heart fluttered as he felt Jordi kiss him intimately and his cheeks turned red realizing that anyone could be watching.

Opening his mouth he felt Jordi's tongue on his teeth and he returned the favor, moving his tongue into Jordi's mouth in circles. He could feel the blood-flow to his dick increase as they continued kissing. It went from semi-hard to full on boner within a few seconds as he felt Jordi's hand move closer.

Jordi touched the hard cock and rubbed it slightly, realizing that Leo's hardness was actually quite large.

"I've felt this way ever since I saw you..." Jordi said while he looked into Leo's soft eyes.

Jordi squeezed Leo's hard member once again and the boy gasped at the great feeling.

"Ahh...! It's the same for me Jordi...I've always liked you and when we first hugged I felt something."

Jordi smiled at the fact that they would move forward with this, possibly in secret. He took his hand off of Leo's hard member.

"Hey...but..?" Leo began to say as he was interrupted by Jordi.

"Not here and not now...but I promise we will do something soon."

Jordi leaned in and gave Leo a small peck on his cheek, smiling back at him as he walked out of their room. Leo's anticipation grew as he admired Jordi's cute butt. Leo was still holding his hands to cover his stiffness as the nurses walked by. Leaning down into his pillow he smiled to himself and felt the warmness of knowing that Jordi was truly somebody he could love.


	3. Day Three

That night as the lights around the hospital began to go out, Leo waited in desperate anticipation. He lay in his bed as Jordi finally arrived back to their room, stripping off his shirt and pants. Jordi stood in his underwear as Leo looked at him with a small tingling in his own lower regions.

"You have a really hot body Jordi," Leo whispered.

"Think so?" Jordi said as he turned around and showed off his ass in his briefs.

Leo was already getting hard by the time he could even move his hand down to the area. Jordi went over to Leo's bed and sat down, leaning in to kiss the boy on his soft lips. Leo closed his eyes and put his hand onto Jordi's chest, feeling the warmth of his new found crush to be burning hot. Jordi began to tent his briefs as Leo moved his hand over to touch the bulge that was forming.

He massaged the hardness as Jordi began to lay down next to him. They both touched each other's erections as they began making out. As Jordi lay with his head propped up by his hand Leo could smell the light fragrance of Jordi's deodorant. He leaned into his neck and kissed downwards. This drove Jordi nuts as he felt Leo's tongue tickle the sensitive areas as he kissed downwards.

Jordi had his hand under the covers as he touched the outline of Leo's hardness while it was still in his boxers. He touched the waistband slightly and angled Leo's teen cock upwards so it was now poking out the top of his underwear. He massaged the head of Leo's hardness, lowering the boxers slowly as Leo continued kissing down his neck and chest.

Gripping onto Leo's dick he began stroking it up and down slowly, being sure to massage the head as he watched Leo's expression change. Following suit, Jordi felt his friend's explore further and he could feel it as his briefs were being pulled down. Both boys were now almost naked as they stroked each other in the small bed, feeling the heat of each other's bodies as they continued to make out.

Leo thrust his hips forward as he felt his orgasm approaching. It didn't take long as he continued the feeling the sensation of Jordi's hand stroking his hard cock. Leo bit his lip as he thrust forward and began to cum in spurts into Jordi's hand, the hot liquid working as slippery lube as it came out of his throbbing member. Jordi continued stroking as he felt the liquid coat his hand.

Leo was out of breath but continued stroking Jordi. Jordi was so turned on by seeing Leo's cum that he began steady breaths. Leo kissed Jordi and the feeling of his friend's tongue on his own forced Jordi to increase his own thrusts. He began to cum while holding the kiss, quietly moaning into Leo's mouth as he felt the boy's hand stroke his hardness. Leo could feel the pulse of each shot as Jordi's dick expanded slightly. His ejaculation coated Leo's hand and pooled onto the bed as he emptied, his cheeks flushed from the amazing activity. Leo made one final stroke of the head of Jordi's cock as the orgasm faded.

"That was amazing," Jordi whispered to Leo as they held each other in the warmness of each other's bodies.

"I love you," Leo said as he kissed Jordi once more and placed his hand on his new lover's chest.


End file.
